Curiosity Killed the Rabbit
by venuslolita
Summary: Sandi the rabbit and her best friend Tobey the fennec fox are looking for a new home on Mobius... While searching Sandi falls into the lair of the evil Dr. Robotnik/Eggman. He has some weird intentions for the small bunny... will she be rescued in time?


Sandi, a small brown rabbit with black hair walked through a dense forest with her best friend Tobey. She wore a black crop top and a pair of yellow jeans. She wore a pair of black and white trainers. Her hair was tied up into two large pigtails, one side being held up by a blue bow. She had a long rainbow coloured tail that flowed behind her. The fennec was golden in colour. His hair was pretty much the same colour and held back by a bandana. He wore a red flannel shirt over a black t-shirt. He also wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a rip in one of the knees. He wore a pair of black boots which were slightly small on him.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, looking for somewhere to stay safe. They were both homeless on Mobius, but always stuck together, no matter how tough the road got. Tobey, a fennec fox, was like a strong, brother figure to the rabbit.

Eventually, they both came across what looked like an old, abandoned factory. The main doors of the building were bolted shut. There was, however, two alternative entrances… one was a metal door, which seemed to lead to an underground basement and another small hole at the other side of the building, almost hidden by a patch of long grass.

"I'll take the metal door on this side, you try the hole, you'll probably fit!" said Tobey, patting his friend on the head.

Sandi, without any thought, agreed to do so. She peered into the hole and stuck her head inside. Eventually, with a push and a squeeze, she landed in what looked like a dark corridor. She finally had room to stand up, although her head was quite close to touching the roof. She sniffed the air around her, beginning to walk a little slower. The stench that filled the air began to get stronger and stronger. She was not sure what the smell was, but it was not a pleasant one.

"Oh dear," she said to herself. "I wish I hadn't been so curious… the smell in here is dreadful!"

All along the corridor she could see the ends of egg shells, chicken bones and cobwebs. In the distance she could see a small glimmer of light.

"Who would be gnawing on bones and cracking eggs in here? Maybe if I walk all the way to the end, there will be a-"

Without looking where she was going because of the darkness, she suddenly fell down a hole which was beneath her feet. Landing with a large thud, she rubbed her head.

"Oh," she whimpered, dusting herself off, "I didn't see that one coming…"

She had landed onto an old mattress, covered in a pile of rags, clothes and material. They looked like they had been there for a long time. She gasped loudly as she realised she was not alone in the small, stuffy room. A gargantuan man with a long, ginger moustache stared at her from across the room with crimson, beady eyes. He wore a pale blue shirt, barely holding the collar of it together with a small purple bow. He wore old olive green trench coat, which seemed to be ripping at the seams. He wore mustard coloured trousers and old brown shoes. He had long, bird like legs; he was shaped quite like an egg. The man pointed his chubby finger at the young bunny.

"Who do you think you are, tumbling into my bed, arriving unannounced…" he bellowed.

"I'm ever so sorry, sir!" she trembled, rather startled by his tone and glare.

Just as she was speaking, she heard a large rumble. Her rosy-pink cheeks puffed up a little as she grabbed her own gut… but it was not from Sandi, it was from him.

The corpulent man made his way closer to the rabbit, crawling on his knees. His belly rubbed across the floor as he moved nearer to her. There was nowhere for her to run to, so she pushed her back closer to the wall, sliding slightly on the rags she fell on. His mouth watered uncontrollably as he stared at the youthful animal. Taking out some measuring tape from his back pocket, he wrapped it around her tummy.

"A little malnourished? Not to worry…" but before she had time to answer he then put the tape back into his pocket and pulled out a cigar and a box of matches.

She continued to push her back into the wall, letting out a small whimper.

"W-w-what was th-that for?" she squirmed, falling on her behind.

He exhaled a large cloud of smoke into her face, causing her to cough frantically.

"But, my dear," he began, "that would ruin the big surprise…"

"I don't like surprises," she said, her eyes growing misty with tears, both from the smoke and worry.

"Scratch! Grounder!" he barked loudly.

Two robots stuck their heads around a corner of the room, a corner Sandi never noticed before.

"Yes your maliciousness!" the green robot smirked.

"What's up?" the robot which resembled a chicken joined in.

Sitting down, twiddling his long, ginger moustache, the man smacked his lips loudly.

"Tonight, boys, I think I deserve a treat… I'm feeling like a scrumptious rabbit pie for my supper!"

Sandi gasped loudly, as the repulsive old man scanned her body from afar.

"But Dr. Robotnik," Scratch squawked, "she is nothing but skin and bones!"

"You two will be nothing but nuts and bolts if you don't help me prepare my pudding!"

The pair of robots didn't argue and were both quick to disappear behind the rafters again. Looking around the small room, hardly moving his body too far out of laziness, the man searched for some rope.

"Now, where did I last see it…" he mumbled to himself.

Sandi tried to scamper back up the wall where she fell, but it was no use, she was much too small to reach. Robotnik found the rope which he was looking for and laughed heartlessly. The plump man patted his stomach as it rumbled some more. He moved closer again to the trembling youngster. All in a matter of seconds, he pinned her down on the bed of rags; he coiled her body with long strands of rope. She was unable to kick him off and made herself quite exhausted from struggling. The pair of robots returned, holding various kitchen utensils and ingredients. The room was full of cob-webs and dust, Sandi began to wheeze more, squeaking faintly, hoping someone would hear her cries for help.

He coughed to clear his throat and began to sing to himself: "The time has come, little one…"

The repugnant doctor took a pallet of butter from the green robot. He took a lump of it on his stumpy finger and licked it. With a grin, taking more of it in his hand, he rubbed it around the ropes and on Sandi's face and tail. He then continued to hum a disturbing tune to himself as he did. The pair of robots was rolling out some dough as he did this. His gigantic shadow covered her every time he turned around to fetch more butter.

"Isn't this… a little unhygienic? I mean… who knows where she has been…" mentioned Grounder.

"Nonsense!" he snapped, "although, I do think it is a good idea if you get some breadcrumbs… I do believe that the ropes will be… very indigestible."

The pair of robot's lifted the poor bunny on to the dough they had rolled out.

"We'll go fetch some breadcrumbs, we are all out!" clucked Scratch, grabbing the green robot and leaving again behind the wall.

Robotnik knelt down beside the terror-stricken girl to pat the dough out more evenly. Tears streamed down her face, but he showed no mercy.

"Oh, dear…I do hope you're not too lean…" he sighed. "And I do wish you would stop crying, you're making my pudding soggy and disarranging the dough…"

"Please sir, please let me go!" she cried out, tears still continued to rush down her face.

This just made him angrier, he began to scream and shout, spitting on her as he did.

"How dare you, how dare you talk to me like this, after you came into my home uninvited! The only place you'll be going is inside the oven."

"I didn't mean to, sir, I just fell! It was an accident!"

"NO EXCUSES!" he said getting closer into her face.

The pair of them suddenly stopped what they were arguing about. She could hear footsteps coming from above, along the roof.

"Sandi?" she heard a voice call out, it sounded like Tobey.

"Sandi? Are you in here?"

Sandi's face lit up at the sound of her friend's voice. The doctor's face sank as he realised his hideout was not so secret after all.

"DRATS!" he shrieked. "We've been found out! Where is those pair of boneheads, I'm famished…" he began to twiddle his moustache again, this time in worry.

"TOBEY!" Sandi suddenly called out.

"I'M BELOW THE FLOOR! HELP ME QUICK!"

She began to scream but her muffled cries were heard. She heard someone fall down onto the rags on which she landed previously. The fennec fox, quite a bit taller than her stared with disbelief as he saw the vile elderly man with his friend, wrapped in what looked like some kind of pastry.

"SANDI!" he yelled, automatically running towards her. Tripping over the end of the unused rope, he banged his head off the floor.

"TOBEY!" she said, struggling and rolling as much as she could.

Robotnik bend down and picked him up by the tail, as he tried to kick and claw and scratch the doctor's face.

"You're much more of a brute than your little friend," he chuckled loudly, his eyes glittering at the size of the fennec that just fell into his home. He began to bind his arms with the remaining piece of rope.

"Now I have some dessert… I've never sampled fennec before-"but before he could continue his rambling, he heard a large crash coming from the kitchen. It was Scratch and Grounder.

"What are you two fools doing now? Did you get my breadcrumbs?"

"Yes we did doctor, did you find another snack?" they snorted as they saw the fox swaying in his hands.

"He came not long after, plunging himself onto my bed as if he owned the place. It' almost as if these pair of delinquents wanted to be served on a platter!"

"Well, we don't have any more dough, what are you going to-"

"What am I going to do? Don't you mean what are YOU are going to do?" he said getting into the pair of robot's faces. Even though they were made of metal, they were just as terrified of the human blimp as much as the rabbit and fennec.

"WE ARE GOING TO GO AND FETCH SOME MORE DOUGH!" said Grounder.

"WE ARE GOING TO GO AND FETCH SOME MORE ROPE!" Scratch piped up, joining in.

When they scuttled off again, Tobey had time to chew through the ropes on his arms when Robotnik was distracted. He took a swing for the doctor, pulling at his moustache.

"OUCH!" he howled, letting go of Tobey.

Tobey ran towards his little friend and grabbed her in her state. He ran for the door in which Scratch and Grounder kept disappearing to.

"Come back here with my supper!" he roared out, crawling behind them. He was much too fat to crawl into the space, but he did push with all his might. The pair ran up a flight of stairs which led them to a door, bringing them back towards the forest. It was now getting late; it was quite dark and rain pelted down on the pair of companions. They hid under a large tree to get some shelter. Tobey pulled the dough and ropes from Sandi.

"Oh Tobey, thank you!" she cried with joy. He hugged her tightly.

"He took your clothes?" he said, noticing that she had nothing on under the ropes. She just nodded slightly.

"What a scumbag," he replied; taking off the red and black flannel shirt he was wearing. He buttoned it up on her. As he was that bit taller than Sandi, it flowed on her like a dress, but the sleeves were too long.

"We'll get your clothes back, don't worry…"

"But we can't go back, we can never go back there!" she said, gripping his hand.

He nodded, but he had it in his thoughts that he would go back for them eventually, hopefully when the doctor was away.

Scratch and Grounder returned to see Dr. Robotnik stuck in the entrance.

"What the heck happened, your rottenness?" said Grounder.

"Get the butter, help me squeeze out!"

They pushed and pulled and finally freed him from the tight space. He began to jump up and down in a childlike tantrum.

"I want my rabbit pudding!" he growled at his robot henchmen. They both stared at each other in confusion.

"Y'know… you could just go back to stuffing animals into robots… and not into pie-" he grabbed both of them by their metallic throats and strangled them, his stomach still continuing to rumble.

"I'll get that little rodent and her fox companion; they haven't seen the last of Dr. Ivo Robotnik!"


End file.
